The Rivalry Love
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: This is a Yaoi Inuyasha Fanfic between: Inuyasha & Koga. Full Summary Inside! Remember read for your enjoyment ONLY! If you don't like Yaoi, then don't bother reading it! x/
1. Chapter 1

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or the Characters…They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! This is a yaoi fanfic between Koga and Inuyasha. They will overcome troubles within their love life as Kagome and Ayame try to win their hearts, but the two males believe that the only way to win each other's heart is through themselves and not among women! We wrote this story: Sept. 27, 2007. Read on to start the adventure! **

_This is an Inuyasha yaoi fanfic that Mandy and I started to write in high school because we had gotten bored…I thought I had lost this fanfic, but I found it buried underneath the rest of my unfinished works! So read for your enjoyment and nothing else! If you DON'T like yaoi then STOP and read my other fanfics! You have been warned! And with that being said: "ON WITH THE STORY!" _

**~Chapter One~**

In the world of Inuyasha in Fueral Japan, Kagome Higurashi travels through the bone eater's well to once again travel with Inuyasha and friends. "I'm back!" yelled Kagome, silence had filled the air while there was no answer. "Hello?" Kagome yelled once again while walking around Inuyasha Forest hearing nothing but the birds chirping within the trees.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo?" the priestess called out the names of her friends while walking around trying to find out where they went and so, she continued on walking searching for them. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara," Kagome yelled again thinking that one of her companions was near Kaede's hut, she ran inside knowing her friends might be inside having tea like usual with Lady Kaede.

"Hey, I've been trying to look for you guys all over the pl-huh? They're not here either? Awe man!" Disappointed, Kagome began to lose hope when suddenly, Lady Kaede came in and asked what was the matter. "What's wrong dear child?" "Kaede, I can't find my friends," Kagome said sadly while tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Where is it, you dumb bitch?" Inuyasha yelled as he threatened the worm demon pointing his tetsusaiga on the demons head. "You'll never find out, you worthless half breed!" "Tell me where the stone is dammit, or else I'll send you to hell!" Inuyasha said in an evilish tone.

"You mean the powerful Wicker Stone which could grant your every wish?" the worm demon asked being smart with the half demon. "Yes, that one, tell me now, or die a painful death, I'm warning you," the worm demon laughed at that remark when Inuyasha spoke the dying threat. "Ha Ha Ha, nev-" Inuyasha had gotten sick and tired of the game the dumb fucker played and striked the tetsusaiga toward the demon so he can be sent to hell. "WIND-SCAR!"

The laughing worm demon kept laughing evilly until he got shocked by the sneak attack from Inuyasha and yelled in excruciating pain as he fell to the ground. "NOW WILL YOU TELL ME?" Inuyasha growled loudly as he began to transform into his demon form. "Y-yes, I-it's in the W-Wolf-Demon Tribe den, their new leader Koga possesses it," the worm demon said and he began to close his eyes as the blood dropped to the ground.

"WHERE CAN I FIND THIS WOLF-DEN?" yelled the half demon still transformed in his demon form. "I-in the Mountains of River-Side Bay." The worm demon last said as he died and had left this cruel world in peace.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter One, pretty boring I know…but it's just the beginning of this tale, don't worry, there's still more chapters to come and I promise you, it will get to the good part soon enough, just keep on reading! Until Chapter Two to: The Rivalry Love. **

**~sonicmilahedgie & Mandy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & friends belong to: Rumiko Takahashi! I know the start of chapter one was a bit ooc and such I believe…But it will get better, I promise ^_^ Now, on with Chapter Two I say! :D**

**~Chapter Two~**

_Inuyasha went back to the hut. Kagome turned around and saw him._

"Inuyasha…" Thought Kagome,

"Hey Kagome, I didn't know you came," Inuyasha said.

"Where were you?" Asked Kagome,

"Doing stuff…" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him.

"Like what?" She asked, Inuyasha looked at her getting pissed-off.

"Look Kagome, I'm not going to tell you everything that I really want you to know, but can't tell you," Yelled Inuyasha looking down.

"Like what?" asked Kagome again wanting to know.

"Look, all I'm going to tell you is that we have to get going," Inuyasha said, getting more mad; Kagome just nodded in agreement.

"I have to go-home-for a while-Inuyasha,"… Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha just looked away. "Fine, go home, I don't care," He said steaming up.

Sango had just walked into the hut, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Sango asked in concern. Inuyasha walked outside, while crossing his arms, closing his eyes and not saying a word.

"Inuyasha is being a bitch," Kagome said sighing." Sango just looked at her. "I'm going home," Kagome finished.

"What-Why?..." Sango asked.

"Because I have a lot of stuff to finish at school, that I'm practically failing," Kagome explained.

"Okay, do what you got to do," Sango responded. Kagome nodded and left with tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha was walking towards the den, all he thought about was the stone, he didn't want Kagome to get in his way, just then, the demon slayer Sango, shouted up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha?" the half demon looked and turned around behind him.

"What do you mean Where am I going? I'm not chasing after Kagome, if that's what you think!"

"Why not? She cares about and has feelings for you, don't you understand?"

Inuyasha looked away while tears of sadness came down Sango's face.

"Look, I can't get Kagome involved, she might get hurt," He said.

"Then you should have said that to her, I thought you loved her," Sango said sadly.

"No I don't, she's just a friend,"

"What do you mean she's just a friend?" Sango yelled getting pissed. Inuyasha sat there and finally looked at the demon slayer.

"You won't understand," he said looking away from Sango, Sango just looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh really Inuyasha, if you really think that, then look me in the eyes and tell me that I won't understand, because I will whatever the dilemma is, also, why don't you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes and said, "Because I'm not into girls,"

"W-what?" Sango asked getting shocked from what Inuyasha had just said.

"I have to go get the stone," Inuyasha yelled while running out of the hut concentrating on what his mission was, while Sango just stared at the half demon in surprise.

**And that's the end of Chapter Two to: The Rivalry Love I have to say it's staring to get good am I right?... poor Kagome had to leave because of her school, will she come back and help the gang before Inuyasha stirs up more trouble, or will she stay home and study until she passes junior high?**

**Thanks to: Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha for the very first comment to our yaoi story!^^ we will look into trying to put Kagome with Sesshomaru we will see what happens okay? Everyone be sure to look out for my upcoming stories! Ja-ne!~ sonicmilahedgie**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: Pretty good so far? Yes?...No?... Well, let's just see how this chapter turns out xD**

**~Chapter Three~**

A while had passed since Inuyasha left the hut, and Sango just wandered around and thought about what the half-demon had said again…"i-I'm not into girls, I love guys, that's how I roll now because my last girlfriend left me in turn of becoming the most POWERFUL priestess in the world, so I'm done,"

"w-What?...Not into girls?...What the hell is he thinking!-What kind of guy is he, if he doesn't love a woman?" Sango said disgusted about remembering that traumatizing moment. "Why oh why did I even try to listen to that Inuyasha?" Sango said sighing of embarrassment while she just tried to make things right between the priestess Kagome, and half demon, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran as far away from the demon slayer as he possibly could, he never been so humiliated in his entire life! Besides his childhood, when he was a teenager and grew to become the man he is now. The half demon sensed something in the air, he could feel it within his entire body and within himself as he walked closer to the scent, and he then began to realize what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into.

Inuyasha looked to the left and turned to the right, he then looked in front and behind him as well as he made an angry face, the one where half demons are about to change into their full demon form because they know when It's time to "_FIGHT_," and boy….WAS HE in for IT now!

**A/N (sonicmilahedgie): Okay short chapter I know….But at the time, I didn't know what else to write for that chapter but eh…anyways, how is this chapter? xD I know this story has a lot of short chapters, forgive me and Mandy…But I think we did that on purpose…Maybe we will make the chapters long? Hey…you will never know?:D This is the end to: Chapter Three to: The Rivalry Love till' Chapter Four Everyone!~sonicmilahedgie~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: Forgive me, onegai-mas because I took long for posting this chapter…I was working on my other fanfic: New Enemies and A New Beginning because I haven't had the time to finish writing some of the chapters…I am now almost done with that fanfic thanks to your patience :D And with that being said, here is: Chapter Four!**

**~Chapter Four~**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a canine!" Koga remarked. "What should we do with him boss?" Kenta asked as he pointed a sharp, pointy spear towards Inuyasha's chest.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Hakaku agreed. The two wolf boys looked up at Koga, anxiously awaiting for the command they wanted from the new leader of the Wolf-Demon Tribe.

"Well Koga, Shall we kill him with our spears and cook him for dinner, or should we kill him for his head?" One of the wolves asked. Koga then smiled.

"No, take him to the den; I will have a punishment for him later."Koga said with a grin. When Koga's two henchmen reached the wolf den, they threw Inuyasha to the ground while Koga looked at him with curiousness.

"Tell me your name," Koga demanded.

"Inuyasha," the half-demon replied.

"You look like a mutt Inutrasha," Koga said putting his hand to his chin and grinning.

"My name is: Inuyasha Wolf-Boy," Inuyasha yelled getting angry.

"My bad, my bad…okay, so it's not a t but a y right?" Koga asked still having that sly grin on his face.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied looking at Koga.

"Well then mutt, I am truly sorry for that because I thought there was a t in your name," said Koga and he started laughing a bit at what he just said and left. Inuyasha sat there looking around; everyone was doing something that they didn't even look at him.

Kenta looked over at Inuyasha then Hakaku.

"Why is he still alive, I don't get it?" Kenta asked confused at what Koga was thinking keeping a dog like Inuyasha alive.

"Beats me…" Hakaku said shrugging his shoulders while Koga walked past Kenta and Hakaku.

"Master Koga, Why aren't you going to kill the mutt, Inuyasha?" Kenta asked.

**There you have it! That's the end of Chapter Four to: The Rivalry Love, so how was this chapter? Well, I thought it was pretty interesting… Please review, really appreciate it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: Alright everyone, here is Chapter Five! **

**~Chapter Five~**

Koga looked at the two wolves. "What do you mean _'WHY? _' " asked Koga meanly.

"Well, it's just…you always '_KILL_,' useless demons, such as Inuyasha; that's all," Hakaku said bluntly.

"Yeah, it's true…So _WHY _aren't you going to destroy him? " Kenta asked agreeing with Hakaku. Koga looked at his fellow wolf-demon brothers dumbfounded and said,

"YOU IDIOTS! I'm thinking of a _PROPER_ way to defeat him with my _BARE_ hands, that is the reason why I had not killed him just yet," lied Koga blushing for a little while but then he snapped back into reality sooner than expected.

"Ohh, okay.. We get it now, good idea Koga,"

"Yeah, you're brilliant boss, _PURE_ genius!" The two knucklehead's said smiling.

"*sighs* _YOU KNUCKLE-HEADS_," Koga thought shaking his head in embarrassment.

_~~~Koga's Thought~~~_

"_Phew' good thing they didn't notice about me falling for Inuyasha…I hope they 'NEVER' find-out; but maybe...Just MAYBE, they WILL…Oh well, I'll soon find out, sooner or later,"_

_~~~End of Koga's Thought~~~_

**That's the end of chapter five people! :D short but hey, I even edited this chapter and yet…It's still short xD hopefully it will get better and longer. Just be patient…again, thanks for the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rivalry Love**

**By: sonicmilahedgie & Mandy Humphries**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, took me a while to update Chapter Six I been busy and hadn't had time to post up any chapters lately because my friends wanted to hang-out…again sorry…I shall try to update more A.S.A.P. since I don't have a job anymore…anyways! xD here's Chapter Six.**

**Sesshomaru: Mila, just shut up when telling everyone about your problems!**

**sonicmilahedgie: Hey! I just wanted to let them know what happened and why I took so long!**

**Inuyasha: Mila…Just tell the DAMN people your story, they wanna know what you're writing, not what you're doing!**

**Rin & Jaken: He's got a point… **

**sonicmilahedgie: Ohh fine… **

**Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha: Hey you all, leaves my young daughter alone! She can tell the dear readers why she hasn't been able to work on her story cause' it's hers! So…SHUT IT!**

**Sessh. Inuyasha, Rin, & Jaken: *looks at her all scared and lets Mila tell her story***

**sonicmilahedgie: hee-hee Arigatoo okaa!**

**Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha: Your Welcome my dear daughter/kit.**

**~Chapter Six~**

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and found himself in a bush; he heard something coming towards him then Koga popped up in front of the half demon and Inuyasha screamed not knowing who that was but then found out it was only the wolf-boy so he calmed down.

*_sighs_*"What the hell do you want Mr. LEADER?" Inuyasha said not knowing what else these wolves would want from a half-breed like him.

"I need some of your blood," Koga explained while reaching closer to Inuyasha.

"No…" Inuyasha hesitated looking away.

"_YES!_" Koga demanded and lunged at the puppy while Inuyasha tried to get away, soon they began to fight while Kenta and Hakaku yelled the wolf-demon tribe leader's name.

"Please Inuyasha," Begged Koga down on his knees. "i-I want them to think I killed you," Koga pleaded and begged for some of the half demon's blood once again.

"Why?...You should have killed me already when you had the chance," Inuyasha replied already getting frustrated.

"Because it's hard for me to explain the situation right now, and you wouldn't understand what I'm going through, let alone being next to you…" Koga answered.

"y-You '_LIKE,' _me?" Inuyasha yelled out shockingly.

"No I don't," Koga yelled back getting pissed.

"Fine…If I do this for you, then you will have to tell me why I'm giving you my blood in the first place," Inuyasha replied.

"a-All right…When I'm good and ready I'll tell you, I promise," Koga said to where Inuyasha can't hear the last thing that had came out of his mouth.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied and laid down putting some fake blood on himself to make it look like he was dead.

Hakaku and Kenta finally reached Koga.

"Hey Koga, you killed Inuyasha," Kenta said.

"Yeah…" said Hakaku. Koga just nodded and left.

"Aren't you going to feed him to the dogs?" Hakaku asked.

"No," Koga replied while the wolf companions looked at one another then looked back at Koga and ran after him once again.

Inuyasha got up and was pissed. "_He was supposed to tell me why he was letting_ _me go_," Inuyasha thought to himself while leaving the wolf den with the stone in his hand; "_Oh yeeah, I'm a smart-ass,_" Inuyasha thought again as he tossed the stone in the air and caught it.

**Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha, Rin, Kagome, and Shippo: *claps happily***

"**That was a pretty good chapter," They said in unison after clapping.**

"**It was all-riiight," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said.**

**Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha Soulright & System of a Down Ninja: "WHAAT?" they said clenching their fists.**

"**n-Nothing, it was really good p-Please update A-S-A-P!" said Inuyasha & Sesshomaru. **

**sonicmilahedgie: Ohhh wow guys! Lol I'll try and see when I could update…and Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha you and my other friends/sis don't need to be mean to my Inuyasha and his bro.**

**Kitty Vampire Hyuuga Uchiha, System of a Down Ninja & Soulright: Well, they need to learn to be supportive like we are so your story can get better not worse Mila, and besides they're being jerks and need to be more nice is all we are saying okay?**

**sonicmilahedgie: lol kay' well, sorry my readers and fans, they just had to comment. hee-hee and when in the heck did Kagome, System of a Down Ninja, Soulright , and Shippo get to hear the story?...Well, what did you all think? If you think I need more work on it, you're more than welcome to help me with it a bit by pm-ing me, Chapter Seven will come soon maybe, hope to say… and hope you enjoyed the story so far! Till Chapter Seven!**


End file.
